


El mundo vuelve a girar

by Ridsclane



Series: Amantes sin amor [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Love, OzWin, Pareja crack, Romantico, mi nueva ship crack
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-05 04:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14036409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ridsclane/pseuds/Ridsclane
Summary: Ambos buscaron un pretexto para seguirse hablando porque el gato no siempre se iría a subir a ese árbol. | Segunda parte de la serie "Amantes sin amor".





	1. Ciudad de estrellas

Abre la puerta para que salgas. Volteas a verlo una vez más, te ofrece una despedida cordial con la mano, pero no aceptas, en cambio le das un abrazo. Él se sorprende por unos segundos, su cuerpo se relaja y te corresponde. Te separas después de un instante y ves. Te ve.

—Gracias por la comida —dices.

—Cuando guste, señorita —responde. Te vas feliz a tu casa, hiciste un amigo y recuperaste a tu gato. Sonríes. Otro triunfo.

Parpadeas y ya era abril, los días pasaron volando desde aquel día que lo conociste. Desde ese abrazo. Después de aquella "insinuación" o lo que interpretaste como una, no hubo nada raro en sus lecciones de piano desde ese día. No lo entiendes. Quieres dar un paso más, pero no estás segura, no quieres arruinarlo, él no es cualquier otra persona ni una experiencia, lo ves como un ideal. Sabes que no habrá otro como él en tu vida, alguien honesto y puro. "¿Cuántos años tendrá?", te preguntas.

* * *

Es martes, otro día de lección de piano, haz aprendido a leer las partituras, aprendes rápido, siempre has sido sobresaliente para cualquier ámbito. Hoy el día es hermoso, "es el amor", piensas y caminas a su casa. Tocas, él abre, pasas, lo miras usar esos lentes pequeñitos que tanto amas. Por instinto irracional quieres quitárselos y ponértelos, pero todavía no hay confianza para ello, tendrá que esperar.

Te ofrece café, aceptas como todos los días aunque no eres muy fan de él, prefieres el té. ¿Algún día le dirás? Tomas, te sientas y tocan alguna canción tranquila y no romántica. En un arrebato de no-sé-qué te equivocas varias veces en la misma parte, falta de concentración. Él pone sus manos sobre las tuyas, te guía, cierras los ojos de manera parcial y disfrutas del tacto, él te observa y su mano sube por tu brazo, cada vez más hasta llegar a tu hombro, amas esa sensación electrizante que causan las llemas de sus dedos sobre tu piel, es tan suave y delicado, amable, no como cualquier otro que hayas conocido. Es lento y temeroso.

Cuando su mano llegó a cuello, tomas más aire y lo ves, están cerca, él mira tus labios, abres la boca ligeramente, respiras un poco más agitada de lo normal. Tus mejillas se sonrojan por la llegada de su mano, te acaricia, nuevamente cierras los ojos, quieres enmarcar ese momento para todos los días de tu vida.

Su pulgar explora la textura de tus labios, lo ves acercarse a tu boca y cuando tan solo faltan tres milímetros para cerrar el acto con un beso, él se detiene y te mira, lo miras confundida. Se separa de golpe. Abres los ojos todavía más.

—Lo siento —se disculpa y se cubre la boca con la mano que hace unos segundos recorría tu piel. Desvía la mirada, su sonrojo es notorio. Se levanta y te da la espalda. Te levantas también y te vas dejando un portazo detrás de ti.

Caminas hacia tu cuarto, estás molesta, te sientes tonta y débil, ingenua. Piensas que sólo estaba jugando contigo, evidentemente no llegarían a más porque no son nada formal. Te avergüenzas de ti misma. Subes las escaleras corriendo, sacas tus llaves, abres, cierras, te tiras en tu cama y lloras, aunque no sabes exactamente el porqué.

* * *

Las horas vuelan de nueva cuenta, han pasado dos semanas silenciosas desde ese fátidico día. Ahora es miércoles, bajas a comprar al mercadito que siempre se pone en tu calle y maldices a todos los dioses porque te lo encuentras de frente. A la vida le encanta burlarse de ti, jamás te lo habías topado en tus 3 años viviendo allí, excepto cuando quieres esconderte de él.

—Ya no ha vuelto a ir a clases, señorita Winter —dice con una sonrisa en sus labios. Lo miras y luego bajas la mirada, no sabes exactamente qué responder.

—Debo irme —huyes.

—¿Quiere hablar de lo que pasó ese día? Lo lamento, no debí...

—Sí, quiero hablar de eso, señor —lo interrumpes.

—Vale, entonces...

—Debo hacer las compras —otra interrupción de tu parte. Sabes que es grosero, pero así reafirmas tu molestia.

—La acompaño —se ofrece con esa sonrisa tan caracteristica suya. No dices nada y él lo interpreta como lo que es: aceptar su compañía.

Caminan, compras y van a su casa. Te sientas en el mueble verde de siempre, dejas tus verduras en el suelo. Él te ofrece café como de costumbre, lo rechazas y dices la verdad: prefieres el té.

—Ya veo —responde —, lo siento, no tengo té.

—No hay problema.

—¿Puedo ofrecerle agua? —no deja morir el tema, niegas con la cabeza. Él se acerca, se sienta en el mueble que está opuesto al tuyo —. Lamento lo que ocurrió, sé que eres una niña todavía y...

—No soy una niña, tengo 23 años —te pones a la defensiva.

—Disculpa, no quise decir eso.

—¿Para qué vine? —sólo hay una cosa que quieres que él haga, sólo necesitas que te bese y se calle, es un asco con las palabras. Es un hombre, los hombres nunca entienden. Lo maldices mentalmente mientras habla y habla —, me voy, sabía que esto era inútil.

—Lo siento —toma café y baja la mirada. Lo odias, es un cobarde. Crees que debería ser más apasionado. Tienes el ligero impulso de decirle que una vez que salgas no volverás a entrar, daña tu orgullo.

—Yo sólo quería... —las palabras salen de tu boca sin siquiera poderlas controlar —, que fueramos amigos —miras tus pies, no quieres ver su expresión. Estás avergonzada. Aprietas el vestido floreado que llevas puesto —. Debo irme —te levantas.

Él también lo hace —lamento ser un cobarde, pero no sé que espera que yo haga —es honesto.

—Sí lo sabe —tu voz no duda.

—No quiero que te vayas —dice sin pensarlo —di-disculpa —tartamudea y se sonroja. Sonriés, no es lo que esperabas, pero estás conforme.

—¿Por qué no quiere? —alzas la mirada y te encuentras con la de él.

—También quiero ser su amigo, señorita —vuelve a sonreír y ha hablarte de "usted". Sonries.

—De acuerdo —dices. Ozpin hace un ademán para mostrarte con la mano el piano, invitándote a tocar. Asientes con la cabeza. Caminas y se sientan cerca, recuerdas el motivo de la pelea, te amargas, pero te controlas. Quieres disfrutar esto de nuevo.

Él toca y canta una canción que espera que continúes con él, pero no lo haces, en cambio lo miras confundido —, ¿no conoces esta canción? —pregunta sorprendido.

—N-no —te avergüenzas.

—Señorita, ¿no ha visto Lalaland? —te mira de forma sospechosa, dudando de tu palabra. Quizás es como un regaño.

—No, profesor Ozpin —miras el piano, avergonzada.

—¿Profesor?

—De piano —regresas tu mirada hacia él. Lo ves sonreír apacible.

—De acuerdo, veamos esa película, me gustó tanto que compré el DVD jeje —ríe y te mira con esos dulces ojos color avellana. Asientes con la cabeza, te ofrece sentarte y así lo haces. Él camina hacia la tele y saca el DVD —¿es usted sentimental?

—Aamm un poco —dudas. No entiendes exactamente la pregunta.

—Quizás llore con esta película, ¿le molestará? —pregunta, piensas que ya has llorado por él, no te molestaría.

—No, me gusta —sientes cierta fascinación por el sufrimiento, le da sabor a tu vida.

—De acuerdo —termina de poner el DVD y va contigo, duda de sentarse a tu lado. Te haces a un lado para hacerle espacio, él entiende y se sienta contigo. Todo parece en orden de nuevo. El mundo vuelve a girar.


	2. Todo lo que buscamos es amor

La película terminó ayer, sin embargo, los recuerdos siguen en tu cabeza, tan nítidos como si todavía estuvieras a su lado. Ese día acordaron que todos los sábados se volverían de películas.

Descargas el soundtrack y lo pones a todo volumen, cantas, lo imaginas secundándote. Quieres verlo de nuevo, pero estás consciente que no puede ser posible. Una de las mejores estrategias es mantener tu distancia por un tiempo, que no siempre estarás a su merced -aunque en el fondo sea así-. Bailas, miras tutoriales para aprender a bailar jazz y swing. Te gustó demasiado, tanto como te gusta Ozpin.

Sueñas con él esa noche, es tan lúcido. Cuando te despiertas miras tu celular, tienes mensajes nuevos en el grupo de whatsapp de tu salón: hoy no hay clases. Al ser la única clase que tendrías te relajas, pero no vuelves a dormir, en cambio de diriges a la ventana. Lo ves, el hombre de tu vida haciendo jardinería. Levantas la mano para saludarlo. No te ve, haces una mueca y cuando estás a punto de alejarte ves a una mujer acercarse a él. Es rubia y bonita, también anciana como él. "¿No que era soltero?", te preguntas. Te sientes idiota, te vuelves a tumbar en tu cama y lloras.

* * *

 

Otro día de lecciones de piano, ¿irás? Te cuestionas de mala gana, pero te preparas, te peinas, te lavas los dientes después de desayunar y vas. Usas ropa linda, quieres impresionarlo, te vistes para el desastre. Así es como quieres que te encuentre la mala fortuna. Bajas y tocas su puerta. Él también parece preparado para el caos, pantalón de vestir negro, mocasines, una camisa blanca debajo de un suéter verde.

—Puto color verde —piensas. Te hace pasar, tocan, aprendes cosas nuevas y practicas las viejas que conoces. Estás fría y distante, él lo nota.

—¿Pasa algo? —pregunta con cautela mientras toca.

—Me dijo que era soltero —los reclamos salen de entre tus dientes, con veneno.

—Dije que vivo solo —la canción se detiene de golpe, te mira. Tú no lo ves.

—De acuerdo —no sabes qué decir, es verdad y sabes que vivir solo no es sinónimo de estar soltero. Te sientes más idiota que nunca, las lágrimas luchan entre salir o no. Te contienes, nadie merece que llores por él.

—Lo siento si me malinterpreto.

—No, está bien, somos amigos.

—¿Tú quieres...? —pregunta aunque sabes que conoce la respuesta.

—Quería.

—No terminé.

—Sea lo que sea que vaya a preguntar, ya no lo quiero.

—Me explicaré mejor, aunque primero debo hacerle una pregunta —se vuelve a controlar, sabes que si se expresa de "tú" es porque le ganan las emociones —. ¿Por qué dijo eso? —. Su tono apacible regresa.

—Vi a una mujer aquí hace unos días, era rubia y linda, más que yo —los complejos y celos se hacen notar en tu voz, aunque esa última frase posiblemente no la logra escuchar.

—Es mi ex esposa —explica.

—Ah —te sigues sintiendo tonta —, ¿por qué una ex lo viene a visitar?

—Porque no terminamos mal, así es como deberían terminar todos, como amigos.

—¿Usted cree en esa basura?

—Ella ya está con alguien más.

—¿No siente nada por ella? Terminar como amigos no lo veo normal, puede revivir cosas...

—Sólo siento aprecio por los viejos momentos, pero nada más allá —parece sincero, pero no le crees. Deberías verlo a la cara, pero no lo haces, no sabes ni porqué.

Él pone una mano sobre la tuya. Te sorprendes y lo miras. Amas sus ojos avellana, tan amables y... Sinceros. Quieres decirle que te gusta, pero no sabes si eso arruinará tu relación con él, tu amistad con él. Aunque pensándolo mejor, es obvio que lo sabe, pero ¿qué siente él?

—¿Quiere comer? Señorita Winter.

—No lo sé.

—Tengo galletas, compré un poco de té, no sé mucho de eso, pero... —lo interrumpes tocando la canción de ambos. Ozpin sonríe y toca contigo. Cantan.

Ríen, cuentan anécdotas, eres feliz de nuevo aunque no tanto. La melancolía sigue en ti, los celos siguen en ti. Corres hacia su tocadiscos, bailando improvisadamente, tus manos se agitan, quieres olvidar esos malos momentos, las inseguridades, los complejos. Él te mira, te gusta que lo haga, que te note. Cierras los ojos y bailas, como si él no estuviera presente, ríe.

No sabes bailar jazz, pero eso no te detiene, nada jamás lo ha hecho, eres libre, con él te sientes así. Una sensación inexplicable que funciona como una droga para tu cerebro, recuerdas cosas tristes, el porqué jamás habías experimentado tanta felicidad, así es la vida. Así era tu vida, pero el presente es ahora y nada puede detener tus pasos.

Abres los ojos al sentir sus manos sobre tu cuerpo. Te toma de las manos y baila contigo, hacen cosas tontas, te sigue el juego en todo lo que se te ocurre. Parece feliz, sus ojos cafés claro no te mentirían ¿no es así? Bailan swing.

La realidad y tu sueño se mezclan, no sabes que es real, no sabes si lo recordarás mañana, si importa. Lo único que quieres es estar a su lado, que mañana al despertar todo siga como hasta el día de hoy.

* * *

 

—¿Cómo será el clima mañana?

—No lo sé.

—¿Usted nunca sale de su casa?

—Sí, lo hago. Alguien debe hace las compras.

—Ya veo.

* * *

 

—Te digo que no te ilusiones con ese hombre —tu amigo trata de hacerte entrar en razón, lo que no sabe es que es una pelea inútil.

—Él es lindo.

—¿Sólo por eso te gusta?

—Nunca un hombre me ha tratado bien antes.

—Los hombres usan estos trucos siempre, ¿no lo sabías?

—Lo sé, pero esta vez es diferente —bajas la mirada. Crees que no lo puede entender.

La conversación cambia a algo más irrelevante. El clima se transforma de un momento a otro, cae una torrencial lluvia y te lamentas por no traer paraguas. Piensas que si tuvieras el número de Ozpin podrías decirle que te vaya a buscar, quizás hasta te llevaría cargando hasta un sitio más alto para que el agua no se filtrara por tus tenis de tela. O quizás no, sólo es un anciano que apenas y puede levantar su propio peso.

Soñar despierta no te hace bien, te ilusiona, te crea una terrible sensación en el pecho, ¿cuántos años llevas soltera? Sola. Te despides, respiras hondo y corres, tus pies salpican el agua de la explanada que siempre se inunda ante las más pequeñas pringas de lluvia. Ríes sin saber la razón. Te sientes viva. Doblas en la esquina y chocas con tu hombre, no lograste verlo porque tu mechón gigantesco te lo impidió.

Caes al suelo, él se mantiene firme. Te ofrece una mano —. Señorita, ¿se encuentra bien? Lo lamento.

—Fue mi culpa, no lo vi, lo siento —tomas su mano y te levanta —. Gracias.

Te refugias debajo de su sombrilla, se miran por unos segundos sin cruzar palabras, sólo disfrutando de ese silencio cómodo. De esa conexión que sólo logras establecer con él. Se despiden y toman rumbos diferentes.

Escuchas tu nombre y volteas —. ¡Nos vemos mañana! —sonríe. Amas esa sonrisa que hace, calmada, natural, dulce. Le correspondes el gesto, tus labios se forman de manera linda y honesta, hermosa.

Tarareas su canción. La canción de ambos. Ahora nuestros sueños finalmente se hacen realidad. Hay una cosa que todo el mundo quiere...


	3. Brillo sólo por ti

Escuchas esa canción en la radio que te recuerda a él, y te deprimes. La semana pasada te avisó que las clases tendrían que esperar porque se iría de viaje con unos amigos. Un grupo de amigos en el que seguramente estará su ex.

* * *

 

Vacaciones de semana santa. Las odias porque también viajarás a ver a tu familia, pero más porque no verás a Ozpin por dos semanas. Ozpin, Ozpin, Ozpin, te gusta su nombre, es como un bello poema de 5 letras. Te parece curioso como puedes decir su nombre tan naturalmente a propios y extraños, menos a él, cuando estás con él sólo puedes decir "señor", "profesor" y agregarle el Ozpin. En tu cabeza lo repites mucho, demasiadas veces que incluso es anormal.

 

Eres una romántica empedernida, en todo lo ves, esa extraña combinación de verde y blanco te recuerda a él. En la escuela te miran diferente, "te ves reluciente" alguien te dice, sonríes, lo sabes y la razón no es el sexo como todo mundo podría pensar. No, es más puro que eso. Es amor, el amor que te hace florecer. Crecer. Mejorar. Brillar.

* * *

 

Vas a su casa, tocan el piano y cantan, ven la televisión, comen, hacen jardinería, charlan, ven videos en youtube, alguna serie, vuelven a charlar, le platicas tu día en la universidad, quejas de compañeros, problemas adolescentes, familiares, él escucha, a veces opina, quieres preguntar de él, no lo haces, te entristeces, arruinas todo.

* * *

 

Estás cansándote de que no pase nada entre ustedes, no eres "lanzada", pero tampoco pacífica, siempre tomas el rumbo de tu vida, el que quieres y luchas por ello. Tu enemigo natural es el conformismo, el no hacer nada. Te decides. A veces es necesario correr riesgos.

* * *

 

Día de películas, ven "La forma del agua", Ozpin se cohibe un poco cuando la chica se masturba. Lo miras, lo ves algo tenso, así son los adultos cuando pasa algo como eso en la televisión abierta. Disfrutas la película, pero al ver su expresión el impulso de decir lo que viniste a decir sale por tus labios rosas. "Usted me gusta, profesor Ozpin", dices. Te voltea a ver, incrédulo.

 

—Lo siento, creo que no te escuché bien —dice.

—Lo hizo y yo le diría que no me haga parecer patética repitiéndolo, pero lo haré de todos modos: usted me gusta, profesor Ozpin —dices seriamente, casi fría e insensible. Siempre mirándolo a sus ojos cautivadores y puros, qué no le quepa la menor duda.

—Y usted no me haga decir que podría ser su abuelo, o en el mejor de los casos su padre. Señorita Winter, tengo 59 años, usted ronda los 20.

—Usted no me haga decir más clichés como "no me importa la edad o lo que digan los demás", qué bien sí es verdad todo eso, también pretendo ser original.

—Deténgase, por favor.

—¿Acaso no le gusto yo también? Casi nos besamos.

—Usted es hermosa, una completa tentación debo admitir, pero...

—No me salga con "peros", no me de excusas y si las da, sea directo, duro, insensible, sino no voy a entender. Si se anda por las ramas, si es dulce, si es lindo, si me rechaza de una manera que no rompa mi corazón seguiré insistiendo. Así que dígame, destrúyame —dices firme. Su mirada está indescifrable. Abre la boca, sin embargo no salen las palabras, voltea a ver la pantalla de nuevo, repite la película desde donde nos quedamos y nadie vuelve a hablar.

* * *

Después de ese día los siguientes transcurrieron con normalidad, como si nada hubiera pasado. Piensas mil estrategias, aunque ninguna te termina de convencer, quieres ser más original, más tú, no cosas que hayas visto en las películas o leído en libros. 

 

—Mi táctica es mirarlo, aprender como es, quererlo como es. Mi táctica es hablarle y escucharle, construir con palabras un puente indestructible —le dices en voz alta y clara ese poema que te venías aprendiendo durante días. Tus nervios no se notan, siempre haz sabido ocultarlos —, mi táctica es quedarme en su recuerdo no sé cómo ni sé con qué pretexto pero quedarme en usted.

—Mi táctica es ser franco y saber que sos franca, y que no nos vendamos simulacros para que entre los dos no haya telón ni abismos. Mi estrategia es en cambio más profunda y más simple —continúa con el poema para tu sorpresa.

—Mi estrategia es que un día cualquiera no sé como ni sé con qué pretexto, por fin me necesite —finalizas, habías leído ese poema en la secundaria y gracias a él lo recordaste. Él lo simboliza perfectamente. Lo acomodas acorde al respeto que le tienes.

 

Lo miras, él te mira, sonríen. Te acercas lentamente hacía él, viéndolo a los ojos, él mira tus labios, giras despacio la cabeza para evitar el choque entre sus narices. Cierran los ojos al sentir el contacto. Te gustan sus labios, su aliento, su olor corporal, él. Te gusta él y todo lo que engloba "él".

 

El beso deja de ser superficial, deja de ser sólo un toque de sus labios, abren la boca para comerse a besos, ambos son lentos, apacibles, piensas que -así como tú- Ozpin ya se olvidó de cómo besar, por eso es tan tímido. No eres la gran experta, tu último beso fue hace ¿3 años?, ¿5? No lo recuerdas con exactitud, por eso eres tan torpe.

 

Se aleja de ti, rompiendo el beso —. Esto no está bien.

—¿Bien para quién? A mí me gustó, usted me gusta.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué te podría gustar de mí? —tus ojos se abre ligeramente más de lo normal, no sabías que él también podría ser directo, ¿quizás harto? Te preguntas si han jugado con él antes y por eso está a la defensiva. Incrédulo. ¿Te verá inalcanzable? ¿Qué una chica joven y bonita -quizás no despampanante, pero tienes lo tuyo- como tú pueda gustarle un hombre mayor? Sabías que tendría que llegar esa pregunta en algún momento, tú misma te la hiciste muchas veces, ensayaste tu respuesta una y otra vez.

—Usted es encantador. Amable y tierno, se porta muy bien conmigo. A uno le enseñan que si se porta bien habrá una recompensa ¿no es así? Pues aquí está la suya —dices sonriéndole dulce, no pícara. El tono de tu voz tampoco lo es, aunque tus palabras podrían llevar doble significado, no es así, al menos no todavía. Al final el ensayo que habías preparado lo olvidas, las palabras que pronuncias salen espontáneas, así es más romántico, ¿no?

—¿Amable? —pregunta.

—Amable —repites en afirmación. Sigue con esa cara de confusión. Te acercas a él un poco más, ambos en ese sofá verde que huele a él. Ozpin no se aparta ni se acerca, sigue en su lugar —. ¿No cree que su experiencia y mi inocencia se podrían corresponder muy bien? Incluso los adultos pueden aprender una o dos cosas de nosotros los jóvenes —. Dices en medio broma y medio hablando en serio. Ríes y él te dedica una sonrisa.

—Es usted tan directa, no entiendo como es posible, ¡y sin vacilar!

—Usted me hace ser así, por usted es que brillo como nunca lo hice.

—Cómo la canción.

—Como nuestra canción. Me encantaría poder decirle que se tomara su tiempo para pensarlo, pero ambos sabemos que el tiempo no es algo que tengamos seguro.

—Estoy consciente. Sin embargo, señorita Winter debo decirle que soy un ser humano que cometerá demasiados errores, podría decirle casi con el cien por ciento de mi seguridad; que soy el ser más imperfecto.

—Entonces que éste no sea uno de esos errores. No soy una niña. Ya sé, le ofrezco un trato, no le quitaré su libertad, pero usted sí me tiene que dar su amor.

* * *

Uno de sus mayores miedos es no poder hacerte feliz, ¡qué ingenuos pueden llegar a ser los hombres! Si tan sólo supieran que la felicidad de una está al alcance de una sonrisa, de un simple mensaje, de sus hermosos ojos avellana, de una mirada suya. El profesor Ozpin tiene todas las condiciones posibles para llenarte de esa dichosa alegría de vivir, de ese sentimiento embriagador que te hace levantarte en las mañanas de buenas -incluso en lunes-, tocar el piano es todo lo que necesitas, ver películas, seguir exactamente la misma rutina que llevan, y que poco a poco las cosas se vayan dando naturalmente, una salida a un cine, tomarse la mano a escondidas en los lugares públicos. Besarse en casa, y quizás con el tiempo... algo más, sin embargo, esto todavía se sale de tus planes a corto plazo. 

 

No forzarás las cosas, pero dejar que sucedan tampoco es la solución porque lo conoces -al menos esa parte de él- y no hará nada. La de la iniciativa siempre tendrás que ser tú, aunque no te molesta. Uno mismo debe luchar por su propia felicidad. Además ahora el enemigo es el tiempo, no un aliado, a ti te vuelve más experimentada, valiente, segura, mujer. A Ozpin un cobarde, inseguro, pasivo, gastado, sin vida, sin aventura.

 

Supones entonces que a esa edad sólo se quiere paz y algo seguro, pero ¿y si no? A veces te enojarás, eso es seguro ¿cómo sobrellevaran los problemas? ¿De qué pueden pelearse? Sus problemas no serán como los de los jóvenes que comparten edad. El futuro es intrigante, da miedo, claro, pero... Quieres un futuro con él, aunque sea corto.

 

Tratas de considerar sus sentimientos también, sus problemas y sus dudas, ¿sus miedos también, no? Pues sus miedos también. Te planteas una nueva táctica, más viva y juvenil, algo que se sale de lo que tú eres, pero que sólo podrías llevar a cabo con él, porque sólo es Ozpin quién te da la confianza, la libertad de ser quién quieras ser. Él no te juzgará, seguro reirá y te mirará como siempre lo hace. Con esa taza de café en la mano -que odias- y esos lentecitos -que amas-. Pondrás en práctica tu nuevo plan tan pronto como lo veas.


End file.
